conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic of Eternity Valley
Magic exists in Eternity Valley. Here are some basics of how it works. Source of Magic Everyone draws power from a single Source. They can tap into it using special instrumentation, by standing in a leyline or node, or by using the bit that is within themselves. However, each group of people or type of magic draws it in different ways and looks on it differently. Some may relate the experience to the four basic elements, perhaps even focusing on one. Others may see the experience as a kind of science that is not yet fully explored. Pulling Through Instrumentation This is really self explanatory. It uses the classic tools to utilize power from the Source. The main users of this one would be wiccans. Also those people that look at magic as a new science. Pulling From a Line or Node Witches and Wiccans would use this kind of power in addition to their tools. Also when their tools are not available. People who use energy within themselves would also be able to sense these locations. There is a sort of fourth kind of usage that falls into this category. Those that require belief to live. The belief flows to them strengthened by the Source, but if there are no people who believe the Source has nothing for them. Using Your Own Power Lycans fall under this category, so do some kinds of mages, and all psychics (assuming they aren't frauds). They can use their own power to do the magic (be it shape shifting or something else), and when they are exhausted they must stop. Under extreme conditions they can use their own life force to push the magic through, but that would cause damage to themselves. A Brief History of Magic For millennia magic was used openly. It's only been relatively recently that magic was driven to go underground and into the dark. The first big change was Christianity, but at first many of the magic tried to live with in the confines of the new religion. The Inquisition, and the Enlightenment (Age of Reason) changed all that, and made it impossible for magic to stay open. Most of the magic beings were killed, but not by those the history books say. Nor were the actual witches killed those listed in the history books. The actual hunting went on just as underground. The things that hunted knew that there was a Source more powerful than them or those they hunted and they didn't want to call attention from it. Because the magical beings became more rare, and the sightings of them even rarer, those that fed on the belief of humans through the Source began to die out. The cycle became vicious and limited those whose power required belief. Supposedly the Fae are very rare now for exactly that reason. But what if they just wanted humans to think that? A Note on Magical Creatures Magical Creatures generally use a combination from above and they fall into several categories (who will eventually receive their own pages). * Shifters ** Classic or European ** Native American ** Individual * Vampires ** Classic or Myth-full ** Scientific ** "Demon-Based" * Demons ** Pre-Christian ** Christian ** "Vampire-Based" * Sidhe ** Classic Celtic and European ** Modern ** Mind-Warped Category:Eternity Valley Category:Concepts